Wildlife enthusiasts, photographers, landowners, and hunters have long dispersed animal feed to attract and keep animals in a particular area. More specifically, where it is legal, big game hunters often disperse animal feed near their blinds or tree stands prior to and/or during the hunting season. Often, where it is legal, hunters will also disperse animal feed around their blinds or tree stands while walking from their vehicles to their blinds or tree stands.
While out on a hunt, hunters generally bring a number of personal items with them such as binoculars, knives, range finders, ammunition, and food. Because of the number of items and the bulkiness of the items, hunters often bring the items in a backpack or bag.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combination backpack and granular material spreader that can be used to stow a hunter's personal items as well as disperse animal feed.